


Teen Sorcerer - Artwork

by G8rguy



Series: Sorcery & Werewolves [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moving Tattoo(s), tattoo art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy
Summary: Hey Everyone!  People have asked about what Stiles' tattoos look like.  Honestly I didn't actually plan them out or actually have a complete picture in my head, I thought I would share some of the images that inspired them.  Anyone wanting to draw them up - feel free!If anyone owns and wants image removed, please let me know!





	1. Chapter 1

This chapter are some of the tattoo inspirations for Stiles' right arm. I did not create any of them!!! All rights to the owners

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

These are the inspirations for Stiles' magical shields

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles' Tree ideas:

 

 

 

http://tattoo-design.deviantart.com/art/Two-Wolves-Sigil-outline-314216450

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder - none of these are mine!

Wolvie!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
